


Your Kiss

by Tasharii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasharii/pseuds/Tasharii
Summary: Bucky has always loved being touched by you. Even just holding his hand makes him light up. So, you can only imagine how your first kiss will go.





	Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random drabble that popped into my head and needed to come out. I wrote it very quickly, and it’s my first attempt at using 2nd Person POV. So sorry for any weird typos.  
> Comments keep me going!  
> Hope you like it!  
> [Tumblr Version](https://tasharii.tumblr.com/post/177503011703/your-kiss)

You always thought that the first time you got to kiss him, you would be the one falling apart. After all, he was your world now. 

Of course it didn’t work out that way.  
Bucky always surprised you. No matter how much time passed.

His hand stroked your cheek, cool thumb brushing down your neck. Unsurprisingly, you were cuddled up on the couch, practically smushed together, again. Your legs were over his lap, feet propped against the armrest. As usual, he had you tucked into his side, and your head against his arm. Which was slung over the back of the couch. The room was dark, only lit up by the flickering light of the TV. A blanket was draped over your lap, tucked carefully around your feet, and his legs were propped up on the coffee table.

Bucky wasn’t paying much attention to the movie anymore. But neither were you. Your eyes were quietly taking in his features. How thick and dark his eyelashes were. The arch of his soft lips, and strong jaw. Couldn’t help but wonder how his stubble would feel against your skin. Preferably across every inch of your body, following butterfly kisses. Nuzzling your cheek into the crook of his muscled arm, his t-shirt rubbed at your face, and you took a deep breath. The smell of fresh bodywash mixed with everything him made your stomach pleasantly twist.

This scenario would probably be strange to an outsider. That you were just watching each other. But it felt normal. A soft, comfortable kind of quiet. Then his pale blues dropped to your lips. Back to your eyes, and then back down again. A string suddenly lassoed around your heart pulled you taunt, like a bow string. The silence became heavy. Not uncomfortable. Just charged with anticipation as you licked your lips, and he copied you. You knew this was it. The moment.

His metal thumb caressed tenderly across your jaw, and you leaned forward. The motion made the blanket fall further off your torso, revealing the low cut of your tank top. Cool air made goosebumps cover your arms, or maybe they were from his breath fanning across your face.

You couldn’t tell who closed the gap. Whether you pressed all the way forward, or he met you in the middle. It didn’t matter, because when you did meet your heart stopped. Then started again with an electric shock down your spine.

When his lips touched yours, you both released a sigh of contentment. Like this was what you had been aching for. Your sounds were lost in the music coming from the TV, but you could feel the rumble of his chest under your palm. Undoubtably, he was made to be kissing you. Bucky’s mouth parted. You playfully nibbled on his lower lip, your other hand running up to his neck, fingers twisting in the soft hair at the base of his scalp. He practically purred.

It was a slow kiss. Tender and sweet. The warmth of his body surrounded you. His mouth tasted like the soda he had been drinking, followed up with a shot of just him. Just like he smelt. You could already feel yourself becoming dependent on it.

His tongue brushed your lips, grazing your teeth, and your heart jumped to your throat. Nervous and wanting, you parted your mouth just a bit, inviting him in. Surprisingly, though, he didn’t take you up on it. Just kept slowly pulling back a little, and then meeting you again. Heat filled your stomach, and down your thighs. His hand across your shoulders tangled in your hair, and his metal one fell to your hip, squeezing. Bucky was holding you like he was afraid you were going to disappear.

After a minute passed, or maybe ten, you heard his breath hitch, and tasted salt against his mouth. Dampness smeared across your cheeks, and his shoulders trembled underneath your hands.

Then you pulled back.

A little shakily, he leaned up, tenderly kissing your forehead. Bucky held you there for a minute, his lips just against your hairline. When he finally released you, he brought his arm back from around your shoulders and rubbed at his face. You caught the tears in his eyes as he hastily tried to wipe them away. Bucky laughed nervously and pecked your lips again.

Then a second time, as if he just had to be sure you would let him.

“Sorry it’s just… I never thought I would get to kiss anyone again. After the chair ya know?” Bucky smiled sweetly at you. Despite the tears still misting in his eyes, he was grinning. He ran his metal hand through his hair anxiously and tugged the ponytail out. You knew he was going to just fix it. Pull it back up like he always did when he was worried about something.

So, you stilled him and stroked his cheeks with your hands. Cupped his face in your palms and met his eyes seriously. Stilled all his movements. He nuzzled into your touch, eyes falling closed in bliss “I love kissing you.” You sweetly assured him. His entire body relaxed, and he placed a hand against your thighs above the blanket. Using his leverage there, and back around your shoulders, he hugged you further into his lap. Pulling you as close as he could. You released his face and wrapped your arms around his neck.

Bucky chuckled, hugging you, a grin lit up his entire face. His eyes were shining, crinkling at the edges “Never thought anyone would want to kiss me either.” There was a blush spreading across his cheeks that you couldn’t miss, even with the terrible lighting. His confession made the smile dim, and your heart hurt. “Not after becoming the Winter Soldier. And, well—”

You cut him off by kissing him again. This had to be your new favorite way to stop his rambling now. A needy groan escaped from deep in his chest, and he followed you when you pulled back. Not letting you get very far, considering his hold on you. Your lips brushed his when you whispered back “I’ll always want to kiss you.” It was probably the sweetest experience ever, when you could feel Bucky’s smile bloom across your mouth.

“Good, cause I think I’m addicted to you doll.”

Then he kissed you until you were breathless and still wanting more.


End file.
